With the popularization of wireless mobile communication services, antenna devices have been spread and extended to provide wireless network environments capable of providing the services more stably. In particular, for the wireless mobile communication services, a 4G mobile communication technology that is based on Long Term Evolution (LTE) capable of operating to transmit and receive various data signals has been used through 2nd generation (2G) communication technology that enables only a wired phone call to be performed and 3rd generation (3G) communication technology. An antenna device for such a 4G mobile communication is mounted together with the existing 3G antenna to share installation positions. However, a 3G repeater (hereinafter referred to as “3G radio remote head (RRH)”) that is connected to a 3G-based antenna to receive signals from the 3G antenna and a base station and a 4G repeater (hereinafter referred to as “4G radio remote head (RRH)”) that is connected to a 4G-based antenna to receive signals from the 4G antenna and the base station are separately formed.
In the antenna device having such a structure in which an antenna module and an RRH are integrally provided, if a malfunction or trouble of the RRH occurs, the entire antenna should be separated from an outer wall. Further, in the case where the antenna module and the RRH are separately provided to be coupled to each other, a tool for separating the RRH from the antenna module is needed since the antenna device is mounted on the outer wall of a high-rise building or a high support. If such a tool for coupling/separating the RRH to/from the antenna module is dropped from a high position, it may cause a risk of safety accident.
Further, in the case of using the tool to couple/separate the RRH that is mounted on the outer wall of the high-rise building or the high support to/from the antenna module, it may be difficult for a person to use both the RRH and the tool at the high position.